The significance of toilet seat hygiene and, in particular, of public toilet seat hygiene came to people's attention along with the understanding of the concept of infection transfer. Since then, many different methods have been applied in order to maintain the required hygiene standards, particularly in the case of public toilets. In addition to the use of mostly manually applied disinfectants, many automated devices have been invented, either for washing an entire rest room or only one toilet seat. Most of these have not been applied on a large scale because of their many various disadvantages. Therefore, the vast majority of public toilets are still manually washed and dried.
Most of the devices known in the prior art have the significant disadvantage of being expensive, either to manufacture or to maintain, because the systems demand the replacement of an entire toilet or the use of expensive fluids. In particular, the most sophisticated toilet seat washing systems do not provide a satisfactory solution for fast and inexpensive toilet seat washing and drying and they demand significant changes in existing rest room structure.